


兄友弟恭

by moleculesrar



Category: chasing the dragon 2, 追龙2
Genre: M/M, 公共场合, 弟兄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 龙志飞/龙志强，博士/龙志强存在





	兄友弟恭

哥哥是个疯子。

混乱与恐慌无一不是哥哥所爱，哥哥爱酒精雪茄炸药子弹喷出的血和钞票，哥哥爱美人和在泳池中失重，哥哥爱飘飘长发与拳头。

哥哥骑在他弟弟身上。哥哥爱弟弟。

众人起哄大饱眼福。究竟是龙还是蛇把信子吐在他脖颈窝而上扬的嘴角像嘲笑，香槟酒喷在哥哥的脸上，流上哥哥的鼓胀又结实的胸乳，漫上哥哥的挺翘的屁股和有力的大腿。是博士，又是那个贱人搞的鬼，把昂贵的用来庆祝一单成功的香槟洒在哥哥身上。

哥哥引诱那些低卑的狂信徒成为他忠实的追随者，可那些胆小鬼却不配也不敢上前碰主母一般的哥哥一根手指，他们没人敢给哥哥指交他们怕没有特权挨得不是巴掌而是枪子，一群无能的垃圾咽着口水，像匹匹眼泛绿光的饿狼。他又怎么不知道那些人爱的多荒唐。

他们讽刺他不如博士，他不能忍。他们说他也该喷点什么给他的哥哥作为回礼，他们只会在哥哥惊喘像爬山虎寄生在他身上时鼓掌又尖叫。

一群废物。

从池水而出香汗淋漓，在泳池前众人前做爱，他被强迫，无人强迫除了他哥哥。没人比大富豪更淫荡，想逗那个死了活该死的女人的博士一笑就把双腿对弟弟敞开，真他妈纵欲无度，却又惹人深爱。

他们是一群疯子。他也一样。

但没人疯得过骑在他身上迷离着眼带着醉意的哥哥。兔兔在吮棒棒糖，哥哥在吃他的大阴茎，他按着他哥哥操到哥哥的大脚趾蜷起漩涡。

现在所有人都亲眼见证他们的亲密无间。他们享受同个人渣的基因，住过同个婊子的肚子，他们才是真的一家人，他们亲密交融永不分开。把凸起的肉刃埋进包容的肉道，形状那么契合，是他们最完美的仪式，好过夫妻的婚戒。兄弟天生如此。他妈的，是哪个混蛋嫌没人给他们的爱记录下来开表彰大会，又把手机的摄像头对着他们。

喔你看他多害怕。他不配享有龙家的基因，哥哥真是偏爱，他明明是个惹祸的烂人。

咒骂回荡在他耳边带着一阵风，他的脸热了，最疯的疯子又抽他巴掌，取乐众人又取悦自己。像小时候母亲接不到客就喝得烂醉打他的脸，恨是假的爱是痛的，长兄为母，长兄是天下最慈悲又最严厉的母亲，是他生命的光和影。

他在哥哥温暖的屁股里硬得厉害，他烫得哥哥的窄腰紧紧纠着。他们笑他射了，喜欢在KTV里搞那些野鸡还以为他有多大本事，他长着嘴大口大口的喘，没办法去骂那群贱人。只有哥哥抱着他，他也抱着哥哥。他顾不得更多，哭着说他不想出丑，怪自己没出息射在哥哥被插得像挤出贝壳的红润蚌肉一样的穴里，弄脏哥哥的白西服。

哥哥吻他，说这是惩罚他不乖，不知死活。

他喜欢哥哥除掉衣服时衬衫顺着背脊曲线滑落，寂寞难耐与他不伦纠缠。他喜欢哥哥扇他巴掌的手握住他的阴茎，用教训他的薄唇为他的性器烙上吻痕。他的大脑闪过无数肮脏的走马灯般的梦魇，他也可以打那个人，用手打烂哥哥的屁股，让他不再幻想去夏威夷退休，就一辈子没羞没臊伴他不知廉耻地淫乱，搔痒的穴被他插到喷出兴奋汁水。

博士一个月没找他麻烦了，哥哥也有一个月没碰过他了，因为哥哥不再需要旧玩具。有多少情人曾用粗糙的舌苔舔上哥哥红肿的乳晕？可那似母亲的温床岂容外人玷污霸占弄脏。

云霄飞车入九霄，覆雨翻云唯有真龙。

“哥哥……”他在夜晚抱着哥哥的白西服仔细闻上面寂寞的味道，然后把手伸进裤裆里。

多少人同他一样违心又下贱，恨着哥哥又在深夜幻想一尝他芳泽。


End file.
